


Love Birds

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Messenger Birds, One Shot, Pigeons!!!, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: Patton has a messenger pigeon, his ‘beloved’ is in mailing distance, there is nothing more to it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Love Birds

Roman (almost as much as Remus) was known for strange gifts. There was that time he tried to create Virgil a tarantula, and then the thing ended up growing huge and wrecking havoc; When he tried materializing a waterfall in Logan’s room since he thought it would make the logical side more relaxed; or even when he got himself a ‘break’ were he ducked out for the day and everything quickly turned in a disaster. Yeah, Romans gifts were strange. So when a small cardboard box with the words ‘handle with caution’ in bold sharpie and a little blue bow showed up at Patton’s door, could you really blame him for being  
...a little cautious.

Carefully, the moral side slit the tape and lifted open the car board flaps. Inside the carefully packaged box was a small little pidgeon. He was dressed with delightfully stormy wings, his wrapped up in a shimmery rainbow, starkly curious eyes, and tiny beak curved in a shy smile. 

“Oh aren't you just the cutest thing!” Patton exclaimed, weaving the tiny bird in a tender hug, the bird fluttering its wings with a slight coo of affection. 

Then he noticed a small little note tied to one of the pigeons' tiny pink feet. Carefully untying it, he unraveled the small crumpled paper.

Dear Patton

I thought you might enjoy exchanging pleasantries more easily with your beloved, so I got you one of the imaginations greatest messenger. I hope he serves you well, his name is Ami, named after the famous pigeon ‘Cher Ami’.  
From,  
One of your best friends, Prince Roman. 

Patton smield, tucking the matter away in his pocket before lightly stroking the pigeons soft feathers

“Ami.” He said fondly, then with the pigeon making a friendly grumble, he walked other to his desk and pulled out some paper, and a ton of colored pencils.

“I guess Roman was intending for me to write to Logan huh?” Patton sighed dreamily, decorating the paper in small stars and little doodles as he ponders what to write.

The pigeon only cooed in response, nestling into Patton’s fluffy auburn hair. And honestly Patton was satisfied with that answer.

After some time spent agonizing, writing, and rewriting, he finally came to some sort of finished letter. Though, it was quite messy, the paper covered in rainbows, a small drawing of a golden retriever, and even a few cookie crumbs.

Dear Logan,

What’s your favorite dog breed?  
From Patton.

“that should do it.” Patton smirked, rolling up the paper and tyng it to the bird's claw. 

The bird flapped its feather, then with a swift nod, the bird flew through the room, out the door, and disappeared into the hallway.

Patton started cleaning up his desk.

Then after what felt like no more than a millisecond, the bird was back, note wrapped sweetly around its small talon.

“That was quick.” Patton grinned, dropping an olive green crayon into his desk drawer. Unraveling the note and beaming as he sunk into Logan’s writing. 

Dear Patton 

Forgive me for being a bit curious, but where, how and why did you acquire a messaging pigeon? Did Roman have something to do with this? Pigeons don’t naturally know where we're to go, they only fly back to where their home is and I’m pretty sure my room is not this bird's home. And to answer your question, my favorite dog breed would have to be a Border Collie.  
Sincerely,  
Logan (Logic). 

And it just went from there, the warm spring evening fading away into sore hands from clenching pencils, and hurting faces from all the smiling and giggles. 

Dear Logan

I love Border Collies too! Ah, those cute little fluffy ears. I think my favorite might have to be a golden retriever, oh I also like huskies, Dalmatians have those cute little spots, I also like persion cats! And yeah, Roman gave me this cute little feathery fellow so he doesn’t really follow the rules of ‘Logic’. Hope his sudden appearance didn’t ‘ruffle your feathers’.  
Bestest wishes,  
Patton.

Dear Patton

Persion cats are not a breed of dog, they are a breed of cat. Second, your ability to squeeze puns into all of our interaction no matter how absurd is both horrible and I'll have to admit slightly impressive. And no, his appearance did not ‘ruffle my feathers’ both in the metaphorical sense, as hearing from you often elevates my mood, and in the literal as I do not have feathers. How is your evening going?  
Sincerely  
Login (Logic).

Dear Logan

Cats and dogs are all the same breed of ‘CUTE!’. And my evening is going splendid, I just completed this old rubix cube I found while cleaning!  
Bestest wishes,  
Patton.

Dear Patton

‘CUTE!’ Is not a breed, it’s a word you put in all caps and added an exclamation mark to. You completed a rubix cube, that is quite impressive, even I remember a time I was puzzled by their complexity, no longer though.  
Sincerely,  
Login (Logic).

Dear Logan

‘CUTE!’ Is totally a breed! I said so! And like I might of taken a few of the stickers of-  
Bestest wishes,  
Patton

Dear Patton

‘CUTE!’ Is not a breed even if you say so, it is a descriptive word. Here is an example, you are cute.  
Sincerely  
Logan (Logic).

Dear Logan

Aww shucks, you're pretty cute too. Ima probably head to bed now since it’s a little past my bedtime.  
Sweet dreams,  
Patton.

Dear Patton

I should probably head off to sleep as well.  
Goodnight,  
Logan (Logic)

And the two both fell asleep a soft crimson that night.


End file.
